


Farewell

by Melody_Jade



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: Hippolyta buried her sister today.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



Hippolyta buried her sister today.

Protected by Zeus's power, Themyscira had remained an untouched paradise all these years. Not anymore. Men, and with them death and war, had come to Themyscira, and Antiope, strongest and fiercest warrior in all of Themyscira, had fallen, killed by a common weapon of Man.

Alone, Hippolyta sat in her throne room, aged and burdened by grief. They'd had their disagreements through the years, Antiope and her, but Antiope had always been a loyal and steadfast presence at her side, and Hippolyta had thought it would always remain that way.

"Your Majesty," one of her attendants came in, bowing to her. "There's been a break-in at the tower. The sword had been taken."

Hippolyta nodded wearily, dismissing the attendant. She cradled Antiope's headpiece in her hand and sighed. "So the day has come. I'd hoped you'll be by my side, so that I won't have to face it alone."

She'd just lost her sister, and now she's about to lose her daughter too.

At the water's edge, she bid farewell to Diana, entrusting Antiope's headpiece to her as a final parting gift.

As Hippolyta watched the boat sail off into the mist, she whispered, "Watch over her, my dear sister."

 


End file.
